Vacaciones en Tailandia
by Angelina-Black-Meyer
Summary: — Pretendes engañarme Caius, que no sabes que mis predicciones nunca fallan. — ¿Como me has llamado? — Oh! Lo que faltaba un vampiro sordo.-Desenlace despues de Amanecer
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A S. MEYER, MENOS MITFAR, QUIEN ES DE MI INVENSION.**

**Hola!**

**Hoy vengo con una historia que es muy importante para mi, es el PRIMER fan fic que escribí, hace ya mas de dos años... se sitúa en Tailandia, un pais oriental, muy bello, mi papá estuvo de viaje por trabajo en esa epoca, y sus relatos me inspiraron. aunque en verdad mucho de tailandia no menciono en la historia. El relato se ubíca despues de amanecer, un tiempo despues del enfrentamiento con los voulturis. Edward Bella Nessie y Jake estan de vacaciones, y algo interesante les ocurrira!**

**ahora a disfrutar!**

* * *

**Vacaciones en Tailandia**

Tan cálida y dulce, tal como yo recordaba a la miel. Saciando el ardor que brotaba de mi garganta tan naturalmente. Dándome energía, me sentía nuevamente poderosa. Mis manos sujetaban la suave piel de tigre con un delicado esfuerzo. Me dio pena su belleza cuando hube terminado, pero no podía evitar esa necesidad. El fenecí había empezado y no iba a terminar hasta que estuviera completamente satisfecha.

Salte increíblemente alto, ya estaba acostumbrada, no sentí vértigo solo el cálido sol en mi gélida piel, haciendo la brilla como si estuviera hecha de diamantes diminutos, y el aire caliente soplando en mi cabello. _Si una persona "normal" me viera caer de esa altura seguramente gritaría de horror._

— Quizás no, es mas probable que se quede deslumbrado por tu belleza- me dijo una voz tan suave y angelical, que reconocería en cualquier lugar sin importar el tiempo que pasara sin escucharla —brillas aun mas que yo Bella.

_No estoy tan segura de que pueda haber algo en este mundo que brille mas que tu Edward. _El bufó a mi pensamiento como respuesta, no le gustaba que lo admiraran de más, no se sentía merecedor de eso. Pero eso pensaba yo.

Ahora un nuevo animal se retorcía entre mis delgados brazos, era una pantera muy intuitiva, pero una simple mordida basto para paralizarla. _Mmm... Suave, cálido, y tan calmante._

—Me alegro que lo disfrutes Bella.

_Note das una idea, creo que encontré a mi animal favorito._

Mi esposo vampiro podía leerme el pensamiento ahora, siempre y cuando yo se lo permitiera, habían pasado dos meces desde que le deje hacerlo por primera vez. Ahora era mucho más fácil.

Tomábamos esta medida cuando salíamos a cazar con Renesmee, mi adorable hija mitad humano mitad vampiro que aparentaba tener tres años de edad, físicos, pero mentales era mucho mas avanzada he inteligente, y mi mejor amigo en el mundo, Jacob Black, que por cierto estaba imprimado con mi hija, y tampoco era alguien normal, si era humano pero también era el macho alfa de una manada de tres lobos.

Y así era mi familia compuesta por vampiros y mestizos que llevaban sangre en sus venas, lo que por cierto no era seguro, para ellos claro, por eso mi Esposo se dedicaba a controlarme poniendo cuidado en lo que yo pensaba, así no habrían errores. Errores que nunca sucedieron por suerte, o quizás no por suerte, sino por mi increíble autocontrol. Nunca había tenido problemas al enfrentarme al deseo de sangre humana, quizás por mi preparación mental antes de que me hicieran la vampirización de emergencia luego del parto de Renesmee.

Para el mediodía ya estaba satisfecha, me observe el cuerpo, ya no me ensuciaba al cazar, no tenia ni una mancha, impecable, no como al principio. Entonces me reuní con Edward, Jacob y Nessie, quienes habían acabado mucho antes. Pues no necesitaban tanto como yo una neófita. Una recién convertida, un vampiro joven más fuerte que uno que lleva más de un año, además de más fuerte también era más insaciable y nuestros instintos tenían que ser incontrolables. Pero no yo, yo si me podía controlar. Siempre supe que era rara y diferente a los demás, desde que era humana suponía eso. Confirmándolo ahora con el destino que elegí. Alguien cuerdo no prefiere vivir con una familia de vampiros y hacer amistad con hombres lobo, no, no yo era un prototipo fallado sin duda.

En ese momento una carcajada rompió mi ensimismamiento, era Edward, quien se reía por lo que yo había estado pensando.

— ¿Y ahora lo meditas cariño?- me pregunto entre jadeos de risa.

— No lo meditaba, y tampoco me arrepiento, y ya basta de leerme la mente, suficiente por hoy_— _entonces cubrí mi mente con la delgada, pero resistente capa antipoder como lo de Edward, solo los que están relacionados con la manipulación mental. También podía extenderla hacia los demás y fuera de mí, cosa que a mi Esposo le encantaba.

— No Bella por favor solo un rato mas, eres muy interesante, y graciosa— suplico él, pero yo prefería esa protección, al menos ahora era así.

— Lo lamento sabes que me incomoda.

— Si es muy molesto, dímelo a mí— dijo Jacob.

— Oh! Jake amigo pero si ya no te molesto tanto como antes, admito que antes si lo use con motivos mas crueles pero...

— Vamos Ed sigues siendo fastidioso, si es cierto lo que dices, pero eres muy burlón a veces, y la verdad es que eres peor que Emmet... —en ese momento trono mi carcajada.

— ¡¿Se imaginan a Emmet con la capacidad de leer las mentes? ¡Eso si seria un verdadero fastidio! — Todos reímos en conjunto incluso Renesmee, que era lo suficientemente lista como para seguirnos el hilo.

— Creo que... que... ¡hay! — Jacob no podía terminar la frase de la risa— vale vale, no eres peor que Emmet, y te prefiero a ti con ese poder raro que a él, pero ya no seas tan entrometido sanguijuela.

— Jake no, te dije que no me gusta que le digas así a mi papá, ni a Rosalie — se quejo mi hija.

— Lo siento Nessie es que me cuesta acostumbrarme y... —al ver que ella le fruncía el seño intento arreglarlo— bueno te prometo que no le diré más así a tu papito... ¿si?

— Eso espero.

Entonces Edward comenzó a reír. ¿_Y a este que le pasa?_

— ¿De que te ríes cariño? —pregunte curiosa.

— No es nada— dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jacob, seguramente había pensado algo gracioso —Bueno ¿nos vamos?

* * *

**Bueno, considero que es un buen comienzo, dejenme sus revews! es lo minimo que pido, ese es mi alimento!**

**los quiero!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy buena y posteo dos capítulos de corrido!, solo pido reviewsssssss**

* * *

**Vacaciones en Tailandia**

Edward le había prometido a Nessie que la llevaría al interior del "Volcán Andaman" a recoger unas cuantas piedras preciosas. Edward estaba empecinado en mostrarnos y enseñarnos todo lo que él había visto en el mundo, y más. Ahora que sentíamos la libertad del tiempo para descubrir las cosas, y la falta de peligro, solo debíamos preocuparnos por Nessie y Jake.

Quería que tanto Nessie y yo fuéramos mas cultas, y a Jake le debía mas que la vida de todos nosotros y esta era su forma de agradecérselo, aunque Jacob se conformaba con que le permitiéramos ver a Renesmee.

—¿De acuerdo tropa? vamos—acordó Jake.

Edward llevaba a Renesmee en la espalda y de repente empezó a correr mas rápido, yo intente seguirle el paso, no es que me costara, pero no había porque ir tan rápido. Entonces Jacob se interpuso en mi camino y se Recostó para no dejarme pasar y llamar mi atención yo entendí el quería algo, quería hablar. Hacia unos días venia notando que el intentaba decirme algo, pero no se animaba. Ahora quería aprovechar la oportunidad, y le había pedido a Edward que nos dejara a solas, aunque el probablemente ya lo supiera.

Se interno en la selva para que no lo viera cuando el se transformara, se calzo los pantalones rápidamente y regreso. Entonces me sonrió tímidamente.

— Suéltalo Jacob— le anime riendo— se que necesitas hablar.

— Realmente me conoces ¿no? De acuerdo mi apestosa amiga, quería agradecerte...

— ¿Agradecerme?¿Por qué? —no veía motivos para que él lo hiciera.

— Pues la verdad es que nunca te dije lo maravillosa amiga que eres con migo ahora, y antes—hizo una mueca como evitando lo obvio— se que sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, aunque ya no seas la mujer con quien quiero compartir... bueno ya sabes, ahora esta Nessie... —se dio cuenta de que no me gustaba nada que pensara que con mi pequeña hija podría tener una relación amorosa, ni sus extremos—no es que piense que Nessie podría... Bueno...

— No te desvíes Jake, se que no eres un acosador tranquilo, además ya he asumido que en un futuro tu y ella... Bueno... Por favor continua.

— Bueno a pesar de que no eres mi universo ahora, yo te amo, te adoro, por la excelente persona que eres, y se que cuento con tigo y tu con migo. Bueno tu sabes ahora somos familia, y seguramente puedes verme como tu hermano, o algo así...

— ¡Oh Jacob Black! —suspire y me lance en sus brazos—Yo también te amo, y si, quiero que seas mi hermano, y que siempre estés presente en mi vida y en la de mi bella hija, y que nos hagas felices como hasta ahora has hecho— dije atropelladamente por la emoción, no me sentía tan torpe desde que era humana, si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho— ¿Tu le pediste a Edward que nos dejara a solas?

— Si.

— Eso supuse— y le sonreí ampliamente— ¿esto es lo que has estado intentando decirme desde que salimos de Forks?

— La verdad es que si. Y la otra noche cuando tu y Nessie estaban en el mar y nos dejaron a mi y a Ed solos... Bueno el me dijo que hablara con tigo que eso era algo muy bello por mi parte, y que el no pensaba que te fueras a molestar. La vedad es que me incito a que fuera mas expresivo con tigo y con todo aquel que mereciera mi cariño— Sonrió tímidamente — Lamento haber hablado mal de el en el pasado Bells. Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que era un buen tipo, pero hace unos días me di cuenta de que era una excelente persona tan sensible como los humanos, y además muy inteligente.

— ¡Oh Jake! Por supuesto que te perdono, además soy yo quien debe agradecerte, yo y nuestra familia, tu has quebrado tus normas y arriesgado tu vida incontables veces, y te quedaste Jake, sobretodo eso, tu estas aquí y eso es lo mas grandioso que puedes darnos.

— Y siempre será así, por siempre.

— Mmm bueno basta de melancolía, además me da mucho asco estar tan cerca de tu apestosa piel ¡Jake! ¿Hace cuanto no te bañas? — Sabia que se había bañado esta mañana y empecé a reír por la ironía que era esta situación.

— ¡Eres una cara dura Bella Swan! ¿y tu hacer cuanto no te bañas? ¿Tres o cuatro meces?

— Bueno nosotros los vampiros no necesitamos bañarnos. Lo sabes. — rey con mi voz tan melodiosa que aun no me acostumbraba a ella— realmente extraño tu aroma, en verdad es el mismo pero me gustaría que no me desagradara. Era tan delicioso cuando te abrazaba.

— Bells no creo que a Edd le guste que tu digas esas cosas. Podría ponerse celoso.

— No, él ya lo sabe a veces me da nostalgia y le cuento esas cosas. Además sabe cuanto le amo, y que tu no podrías fijarte nunca mas en una mujer que no sea Renesmee— A continuación empezamos a correr ambos podíamos oler el rastro de Renesmee y Edward, yo iba demasiado rápido para que Jacob me siguiera el ritmo en su forma humana, por eso aminore el paso— Lo siento Jake—Me guiño un ojo quitándole importancia al asunto. Eso me recordó cuando Edward le había echo ese mismo gesto a Jake. Despertó mi curiosidad— por cierto Jake ¿Por qué reía Edward cuando tú le prometías no insultarlo más a Renesmee?

— Mmm... —medito unos segundos— A ya recuerdo, es solo que yo estaba pensando que a Edward no le llamaría así pero que a Rosalie la Barbie seguiría nombrándola Sanguijuela, Chupasangre y esas cosas.

Ambos reímos, alegremente, como solíamos hacer en su garaje, cuando el se dedicaba a la construcción de su auto, como siempre reía mi Jacob, mi Sol personal.

* * *

**Denme de comer Reviews! =D**

**Es mi alimento!**

**chau!**

**besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya saben que todos lo personajes son de S. Meyer… menos uno que es de mi invención!**

**

* * *

**

Hola gente hermosa!

**Muchas gracias a Roxa Cullen Riddle por su review! Realmente me haces sentir bien al saber q al menos una persona me lee esta historia, aunque me gustaría que mas gente lo hiciera…**

**Ahora a leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Vacaciones en Tailandia**

Ambos reímos, alegremente, como solíamos hacer en su garaje, cuando el se dedicaba a la construcción de su auto, como siempre reía mi Jacob, mi Sol personal.

Corrimos durante quince minutos hasta que encontramos a Renesmee y Edward, quienes estaban jugando.

— Más alto papi—pedía mi hija—¡Quiero volar!

— ¡Edward! ¡Santa mierda! ¡Ten cuidado! — se espanto Jacob.

— Tranquilo Jake el siempre le hace esas cosas, además deberías saber que tenemos el control de todas esas cosas, tan perfeccionado que dudo algo nos superara, no te preocup...

— ¡No me pidas que no me preocupe! Sabes como me desespera la idea de que le pase algo—mi esposo seguía levantando a Nessie por los aires como si fuera una pequeña pelota, por en sima de su cabeza unos cincuenta metros—Con que eso era lo que ella me decía sobre que su padre la había hecho volar cuando jugaban. Yo pensaba que era algo mas infantil, mas delicado, no se...

— ¿Qué ahora eres muy delicado Jake? — se burlo Edward mientras tronaban sus carcajadas y las de Nessie por la emoción.

— ¡No! No es gracioso Edward Cullen esto es muy...

— O Jake ya no te quejes es mi hija, ven— le dije tomándolo por los codos y arrojándolo mas alto de lo que Nessie estaba.

— ¡Ah! — grito Jake, cuando bajaba me tomo de los brazos evitando que yo lo arrojara.

— ¿A si? Bueno si quieres que te acompañe...

Y a continuación salte llevándolo con migo a mi lado, el puso una cara de espanto y palideció por el vértigo, podía oír su corazón que se desbocaba irregularmente.

— ¡Oh! Jacob lo siento mucho... — le dije al bajar, sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera, tenia pinta de desmayarse —respira, tranquilízate, ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas? No lo sabia lo juro— le dije sóplanosle el rostro para activar sus sentidos.

— Déjalo tranquilo Bella el estará bien pero por favor deja de soplarle la cara, no le agrada mucho el aroma— Edward se había acercado con Nessie en los brazos

— Gra... gracias Edd... Mierda—estaba jadeando— Bells ¿te importaría no hacerme eso de nuevo? Es solo que... si me da mucho vértigo... miedo...a las alturas tu sabes— dijo avergonzado.

— Si. Lo siento mucho, no lo sabia, es solo que quería que vieras que si podemos controlar nuestra fuerza y puntería, además tenemos buenos reflejos.

— Si lo se fanfarrona, yo también.

— Papá vamos al volcán, porfi—pidió Nessie.

— Claro mi cielo.

Comenzamos a escalar el alto volcán de medio kilómetro de alto aproximadamente, ahora Renesmee estaba con Jacob, pues su cálida piel la protegería del frió a esas alturas. Cuando llegamos a la sima nos asomamos. A al estar inactivo pudimos ingresar tranquilamente, bajamos caminando a paso lento, curiosos, o al menos tres de nosotros lo estábamos, Edward ya había venido anteriormente.

El paisaje de su interior era bellísimo los muros estaban húmedos pero iluminados, por la gran cantidad de cristales que tenia incrustados. La luz del sol entraba por la boca del Volcán Andamán y se reflejaba en los cristales, estos nos iluminaban a mi y a Edward y nosotros hacíamos el triple de luminoso ese lugar.

Era una imagen digna de admirar, algo que recordaría con cariño toda mi vida, mejor dicho, toda mi existencia. Además mi hija mi esposo y mi mejor amigo, las tres personas sin las cuales merecía la pena estar viva, estaban con migo. Haciendo que la escena se convirtiera en uno de los más bellos recuerdos que atesoraría.  
**  
Jacob POV:  
**  
—Quien lo diría... esto es fabuloso... nunca me arrepentiré de haber venido, gracias Ed.

—Esta bien Jake, sabes que para mi es un placer compartir esto con ustedes.

En ese instante reconocí un olor incomparable. Era claramente un licántropo. Y al parecer no era el único que lo había notado porque Edward y Bella se habían acercado a mi y a Nessie, y estaban en pose alerta.

—Jake ¿conoces de alguna manada que este acá en Tailandia?—me pregunto Edward.  
—No, pero lo más importante es si hay algún aquelarre acá en Tailandia, pues si no, no habría motivos para lobos.  
—Es cierto, inteligente deducción. Creo que... mejor nos vamos—Ordeno Edward—Y Nessie no podremos avanzar más. Es por tu seguridad. Volveremos en otra ocasión. Cuando sepamos con que tratamos. — Edward sabía cuando no consentir los caprichos de su hija, y al parecer ella quería seguir adelante, no reconocía el peligro.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dije yo—Podremos ver otras cosas chiquita no te pongas triste.

Pero entonces una figura tan enorme como yo apareció en la entrada al Volcán, era descomunal y deforme. No parecía un hombre. Era más bien una bestia. 

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando mi historia!**

**No será muy larga… de hecho es una especie de episodio… para que vean como se puede desenlazar la vida de nuestra querida bella… poco a poco voy a seguir escribiendo… quizás le hago continuación solo si ustedes me lo piden!**

**ADIOS!**

**BESOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya saben que todos lo personajes son de S. Meyer… menos uno que es de mi invención!**

**

* * *

**

Hola gente hermosa!

**Primero que nada, me disculpo por no postear, pero no la he pasado bien y no he tenido animos de nada.**

**Muchas gracias a Roxa Cullen Riddle por su review! Realmente me haces sentir bien al saber q al menos una persona me lee esta historia, aunque me gustaría que mas gente lo hiciera…**

**Ahora a leer!**

**

* * *

**

Vacaciones en Tailandia

**Jacob POV:**

—Quien lo diría... esto es fabuloso... nunca me arrepentiré de haber venido, gracias Ed.

—Esta bien Jake, sabes que para mi es un placer compartir esto con ustedes.

En ese instante reconocí un olor incomparable. Era claramente un licántropo. Y al parecer no era el único que lo habia notado porque Edward y Bella se habían acercado a mi y a Nessie, y estaban en pose alerta.

—Jake ¿conoces de alguna manada que este acá en Tailandia?—me pregunto Edward.  
—No, pero lo más importante es si hay algún aquelarre acá en Tailandia, pues si no, no habría motivos para lobos.  
—Es cierto, inteligente deducción. Creo que... mejor nos vamos—Ordeno Edward—Y Nessie no podremos avanzar más. Es por tu seguridad. Volveremos en otra ocasión. Cuando sepamos con que tratamos. — Edward sabia cuando no consentir los caprichos de su hija, y al parecer ella quería seguir adelante, no reconocía el peligro.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dije yo—Podremos ver otras cosas chiquita no te pongas triste.

Pero entonces una figura tan enorme como yo apareció en la entrada al Volcán, era descomunal y desforme. No parecía un hombre. Era más bien una bestia.

Bella y Edward me escudaban a mi, quien tenia a Nessie en sima...

Y después de eso Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Mi cuerpo actuó por instinto. Ahora yo era un descomunal lobo, con Renesmee

En mi lomo. Bella la tomo en brazos y se cubrió con Edward y con migo. Estábamos listos para atacar, podía sentir la tensión de los vampiros y el miedo en Nessie. Solo bastaba un movimiento agresivo de aquel animar irreconocible.

La bestia dio dos pasos hacia nosotros, muy lentamente la luz lo alcanzó. Y pude vislumbrar un autentico hombre lobo de películas de terror del siglo XIX. Era un hombre tan alto como yo, tenia la dentadura de un canino y los ojos también con su nariz arrugada en forma de hocico. Tenía una gran joroba en la espalda, u todo su cuerpo estaba peludo. Sus manos eran garras. Y sus piernas eran las de un perro gigante.

Pude comparar lo con un hombre que quiso entrar en fase y quedó a medias. Era de terror realmente.

Entonces el sujeto aulló, terminando en una carcajada cruel.

— Sabía que vendríais pero jamás imagina que vendríais a buscarme— dijo el intento de lobo. Entonces gruñí mostrando mis afilados diente. Pronto vería de lo que son capaces— como he de imaginar que los astros no se equivocarían, y hoy tú, mi eterno enemigo tal y como los astros me predijeron, caerás ante mis garras, con la ayuda de una valiente guerrera, a quien desconozco aun — dijo dirigiéndose ha Edward. ¿Qué rayos le había hecho a este intento de lobo? Pero claro, allí estaban otra vez estos lobusuchos hablando de sus planetitas y estrellitas... ¡¿y que mas va!

— No se a quien esperas, pero es evidente que no soy yo, solo estoy de vacaciones con mi familia— le contesto sinceramente Edward al bicho.

— ¿Y tu esperas que yo crea que tienes a un licántropo como aliado? No os preocupéis amigo, yo te liberare de tus opresores chupavida. — Entonces aullé, contestándole que eso no era necesario pues estaba con ellos por mi voluntad. El me entendió— que pena mi canino amigo, pues tendrás que apartarte, si no es que deseas que también te destruya, y con respecto a las damillas, yo que ustedes empezaría a correr.

— No te atrevas a tocar a nadie de mi familia. —bramo Bella enfurecida.

— Pero que veo aquí, una guerrera innata. Eso no me lo dijeron las estrellas.

— No se que te habrán dicho las estrellas pero ninguno de nosotros corresponde a sus predicciones, esta muy claro que no nos conocemos ni somos eternos enemigos. —dijo Edward tan pacíficamente que era admirable, yo temblaba de la ira por estar sometiendo a mi familia, si así podía llamársela, a peligro.

— Pretendes engañarme Caius, que no sabes que mis predicciones nunca fallan.

— ¿Como me has llamado?

— Oh! Lo que faltaba un vampiro sordo. Athenodora— se dirigió a Bella— hazlo entrar en razón de que es hora de que enfrente su fin—y empezó a reír macabramente. Era obvio que los estaba confundiendo. — los Vulturis jamás aceptaron a los niños inmortales, al parecer ustedes se dan las excepciones.

— Mmm... ya veo que es lo que aquí ocurre dijo, veras, yo no soy cayo, es probable que tu memoria visual este fallando, mi esposa no es Athenodora, es Bella, Y yo soy Edward Cullen. Esto puede ser una coincidencia, y Caius, si tus predicciones no fallan, vendrá hoy a Tailandia. Pero nosotros no somos tus eternos enemigos.

— Veo que tenéis miedo Caius, no mientas frente a la familia, es de mala educación.

— Así como también es insensato amenazar al hombre incorrecto.

— ¿Amenazar? Yo no te estoy amenazando, solo te informo. —sonrió cruel y despiadado, con sed de sangre.

Y salto sobre Edward con su mandíbula abierta. Edward siendo más ágil y con la suerte de leer las mentes, lo esquivo, y grito a Bella que huyéramos. Ella no se movió, observando aterrada y furiosa como la bestia se abalanzaba sobre Edward. Entonces el hombre-lobo fijó su vista en las chicas, en mi Nessie, corrió hacía ellas, pero yo fui mas rápido, lo empujé, él cayo sobre sus espaldas, intento safarse de mi, pero era mas fuerte, lo mordí en el brazo, y Edward se arrimo a ayudarme a sostenerlo.

El bicho aulló de dolor. Todos sabíamos que iba a ocurrir ahora, lo íbamos a despedazar, pero los ojos inocentes de la niña no debían ver esto.

— Tienes razón Jacob. Bella llévatela de aquí, corre. —Que practico que era su poder a veces. Ellas desaparecieron del volcán.

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando mi historia!**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya saben que todos lo personajes son de S. Meyer… menos uno que es de mi invención!**

**

* * *

**

**Hola gente hermosa!**

**Primero que nada, me disculpo por no postear, pero no la he pasado bien y no he tenido animos de nada.**

**Muchas gracias a Roxa Cullen Riddle por su review! Realmente me haces sentir bien al saber q al menos una persona me lee esta historia, aunque me gustaría que mas gente lo hiciera…aunque este es el último cap…**

**Ahora a leer!**

Y salto sobre Edward con su mandíbula abierta. Edward siendo más ágil y con la suerte de leer las mentes, lo esquivo, y grito a Bella que huyéramos. Ella no se movió, observando aterrada y furiosa como la bestia se abalanzaba sobre Edward. Entonces el hombre-lobo fijó su vista en las chicas, en mi Nessie, corrió hacía ellas, pero yo fui mas rápido, lo empujé, él cayo sobre sus espaldas, intento zafarse de mi, pero era mas fuerte, lo mordí en el brazo, y Edward se arrimo a ayudarme a sostenerlo.

El bicho aulló de dolor. Todos sabíamos que iba a ocurrir ahora, lo íbamos a despedazar, pero los ojos inocentes de la niña no debían ver esto.

—Tienes razón Jacob. Bella llévatela de aquí, corre. —Que practico que era su poder a veces. Ellas desaparecieron del volcán.

— ¡Ahh! Esto no debería estar pasando... ¡Ahh! Como es posible, yo lo he visto. —Rugió la bestia.

— Es porque no soy Caius, o ¿no me crees ahora?

— Si, es verdad, tu no debes de serlo, pero entonces...

— Si, no soy yo quien te matara, no hoy al menos. Te soltaremos, podrás cumplir tu proeza, acabaras con Caius, pero no te acercarás a mi familia, no con intenciones malas, no debes dañarnos, hoy por ti mañana por mí, o por nosotros mejor dicho.

— De acuerdo, me parece justo, y debes de saber que los hombres lobo avalan a la justicia sin fallas.

— No, no lo sabía. Vamos Jacob. Busquemos a las niñas.

— Lo lamento Edward Cullen. Esto fue un error.

— Si eso dije.

Y salimos del volcán y empezamos a seguir el rastro de las chicas.

Bella:

Salí del gran volcán a toda prisa, con mi hija en brazos. Tenia que cuidar su inocencia. Baje corriendo, y al llegar al pie de la montaña, me interné en la selva unos doscientos metros más por si acaso.

Pero eso no iba a ser suficiente, no, yo siempre tenia que crear situaciones peligrosas.

Reconocí ese olor al instante, no es que fuera de una persona que me agradara, un vampiro claro, uno muy inoportuno, y estaba acompañado por otro, eso no era seguro, era Caius, y estaba segura que este aprovecharía la situación, y vendría por su venganza por lo que había pasado hace meses.

Corrí en dirección al volcán otra vez, pero Caius ya estaba allí, con Athenodora, una mujer alta y de facciones redondeadas, con cabello rubio plateado, muy lacio. Parecían estar esperándome, seguramente me detectaron nuestra fragancia. Me miraron con sonrisas crueles en sus finos y bellos labios.

Reaccionaron inmediatamente y se abalanzaron sobre nosotras, corrí. Corrí como nunca en mi vida, si nos atrapaban estaríamos perdidas, y no quería eso para mi hija no después de todo lo que habíamos sufrido y luchado las dos. Eso me dio mas adrenalina y corrí aun mas rápido, empecé a oír como sus pasos se alejaban poco a poco. Tenia que hurí de allí, y volver por Edward y Jacob.

Rodee la selva en un Angulo amplio, para volver al volcán. Cuando llegué a este ellos no estaban, solo estaba la bestia inhumana. Esta me miro perplejo. Pero no, el no podría haberlos matado simplemente no...

— Ya se han marchado niña. —me dijo gruñón como si se sintiera humillado. Estaban vivos. Y seguramente estarían en persecución de Caius y de nosotras. — deberías bajar a buscarlos. Ya no se tarda en llegar...

— ¡Caius! El me persigue, quiere vengarse...

— Sí él, pero...No niña... él no te quiere a ti, el vine por mí ¿Por qué querría dañarte?

— Es solo que no consiguió lo que quería en el pasado, y ahora... —pero ya era demasiado tarde no faltaban mas que segundos para que el llegara. Podía oírlo— ¡Que no toque a mi hija! ¡el quiere matarla!

— Si, y a ti también Bella— el ya estaba entre nosotros— o pero que veo acá... Mitfar... tanto tiempo, viejo enemigo.

— Ya lo creo.

— Encárgate de Bella querida. Y yo me divertiré un rato.

Athenodora salto hacia nosotras, y yo le propine una fuerte patada en el pecho. Tenía la vista nublada de rojo por la furia. Caius solo me observaba, y el hombre lobo no hacia mas que mirar sorprendido.

— ¡Corre Renesmee!

Mi hija me vio a los ojos y disparo rumbo al pie de montaña, Caius la vio y fue tras ella, pero el hombre lobo se le tiro encima, amarrándole de la yugular con los dientes.

— Que furiosa que esta la mamá humana... ¿verdad? ¡No eres capaz de vencerme y lo sabes! ¡Neófita barata! — ella intentó intimidarme. — que pena que te pierdas lo que le haré a tu hija... ella huele delicioso.

— Tú aún no me conoces, ¡vieja! — y me lance sobre ella, vigilando que Caius no fuera tras mi hija, pero el hombre lobo estaba verdaderamente ocupado con él. Yo le arranque un brazo a la maldita, luego atravesé con ambas manos su pecho abriéndolo y partiéndolo en dos. Pronto vi todos los trozos de esa bruja a mí alrededor.

— Ahh! — gritaba de dolor la muy maldita. Entonces fue cuando vi a el hombre mas hermoso observándome con orgullo, y con mi hija en sus brazos, y Jacob junto a el con su sonrisa lobuna.

Ahora podía pelear tranquila. Pues estaba Renesmee a salvo.

— ¿Qué decías arpía del demonio?¿Qué no sabes temerle a los humanos? ¡Ex -humana para tu información! — le gritaba con satisfacción, a con-tinuación le arranque la cabeza y ella dijo sus últimas palabras.

— ¡Caius por favor! —suplico.

— No te atrevas a rogarme, eres repugnantemente débil... — entonces éste se quitó a Mitfar de encima y lo mordió arrancándole el músculo del brazo.

Yo ya estaba quemando los pedazos de la vampira. Edward me había dicho que siempre era bueno llevar un encendedor en el bolsillo, por si acaso, pues que inteligente.

Mitfar estaba perdiendo y no podía permitirlo, entonces también me desquite con Caius por las que nos había hecho pasar.

— ¡Ahora te toca a ti desgraciado! — le grité interponiéndome entre sus colmillos y Mitfar.

— Ahh... tu también quieres jugar,¿que no sabes lo suficiente de mis proezas?

— No, tu no sabes de las mías. No subestimes a una neófita enojada, y mucho menos a una con mi carácter.

— Yo que tu temblaría de miedo Caius—dijo Edward riendo— ella habla enserio, créeme, ni siquiera yo pude contra ella, ni siquiera el destino que tantas veces quiso quitarle la vida. Ni siquiera un bebe mitad vampiro que le destrozo el vientre. —Renesmee rió por lo bajo picadamente.

— Ella no es nadie Cullen, no es mas que una vampira por error, de no ser por sus insensateces, tu no la habrías convertido. Y ahora ella va a cometer una insensatez al interponerse.

— Quizás... obsérvame en mi mas pura naturalidad, arriesgando mi vida, siendo insensata— u me lance a su cuerpo, cayó de panza y yo me le paré encima le arranque sus extremidades inferiores. Pierna por pierna. Sus gritos desgarraban mis oídos, pero yo lo disfrutaba.

Mitfar estaba junto a mi, desarmando su cuerpo entero. Y arrojándolos al fuego que se avivó con un aroma empalagador.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡La victoria es mía! Bueno nuestra—corrigió sonriendo y tendiéndome la mano para estrecharla en símbolo de compañerismo. Yo estaba inquita, tenia la necesidad de seguir probándome más y más. Pero debía controlarme, sobre todo porque era probable que mi hija no quisiera acercarse a mi nunca más. —gracias Bella Cullen, ¡Tu eres la Valiente Guerrera que los astros dijeron!

— ¡Oh!, no lo creo... quien lo diría.

— La vida cariño— dijo mi Ángel abrazándome de la cintura, con mi hija en su espalda, quien me miraba radiante de felicidad. —siempre supe que eras capaz de todo. —pero yo no lo escuchaba, solo veía a mi bebé con miedo de que saliera corriendo si me arrimaba más.

— Oh! Renesmee... yo no te haré daño cielito...

— Mamá eso lo sé, jamás lo dudaría.

— ¿No me tienes miedo?

— No. —dijo decidida. Pero como...

— Mmm... Esto me recuerda a alguien...mmm ¿quien seria tan cabezotas de no huir del peligro? — me dijo sonriendo Edward— no es que tu seas un peligro para Renesmee, pero...Ahh... si, tú mi querida esposa.

— Esto no se trata de mí. Es sobre mi hija y...

— Mamá yo estoy bien, gracias por salvarme, gracias por cuidarme mami...

— Oh! ¡Corazoncito mío! —grite abrazando a mi bebe con todo el cariño que me permitían mis agarrotados brazos. No es que fuera fácil pelear contra el granito puro.

Jake se acerco y lamió mi mejilla, para demostrarme su afecto.

— Él dice que está orgulloso de ti bella, ambos lo estamos—dijo Edward.

— Yo también mami.

— Si yo también Guerrera. Gracias. Pero he de marcharme. Hasta el futuro, que será más próximo de lo que creen. — nos dedico una sonrisa y se marchó velozmente.

Estábamos en el hotel observando como Nessie dormía en el pecho de Jacob, que estaba atravesado en la cama matrimonial. Mi amado me abrazaba tiernamente mientras tarareaba mi nana para que yo me relajara, pues no podíamos dormir.

Yo era nuevamente feliz, ahora por mis hazañas y por mis nuevos talentos descubiertos. Y porque tenía a quienes más amaba junto a mí.

— Cariño sabes que te amo ¿verdad? — le susurre en sus labios luego de besarlo suavemente.

— Por supuesto mi amor.

— Creo que es hora de visitar a Charlie ya se nos ocurrirá una buena excusa.

— Y una historia para justificar la compañía de Jake y Nessie.

— Si. — y lo bese de nuevo.

— Luego iremos por más aventuras, deberías conocer el arrecife de Australia.

**_Fin de "Vacaciones en Tailandia"._**

**_Próximamente, "Vacaciones en Australia"_**

* * *

Bien he terminado esta porcion de historias lokas que se me ocurren por ahí...

espero lo hayan disfrutado, y no quede en el olvido..

besosssss

Angelinaaa


End file.
